whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Duff
Duff is an Unseelie Troll Wilder and member of the Oakland People's Front in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Duff isn't Duff's real name. Raised by his grandfather, an industrious and staunchly apolitical nocker, the young boy was constantly exhorted to "get off his duff and do something!" This constant harangue wormed its way into the boy's subconscious, and when he first found himself working as muscle, he psyched himself up for jobs by muttering to himself to "get off his duff." The name stuck, and Duff, as he found himself being called, began to relish the fact that along with his nickname came a rep. Of course, in those days he was simply doing the bagman thing to support himself and his grandfather, not out of any tremendous love for the gang lifestyle. Then his grandfather was killed. One of Blade's rivals, desperate to get at the eshu any way he could, phoned in a false tip to the cops that drugs were being dealt out of Duff's grandfather's apartment. It was implied that the dealers were heavily armed. Prepared for the worst, the police moved in, and while no rounds were fired, the sudden appearance of a half-dozen heavily armed police officers in the kitchen was enough to send Duff's grandfather into fatal cardiac arrest. The old man's death galvanized Duff into action. Cops and gangstas had conspired to kill his grandfather, and the only one left who hadn't bullshitted him was Blade. He gave himself in service to the Unseelie eshu, and by extension to the Oakland People's Front, becoming his best enforcer. Blade was wise enough to direct Duff's murderous rage to his own uses, and has given Duff both the home he lost and a direction for his martial talents. It's not a pretty combination for those who disagree with Blade. Freehold Blade has granted Duff a small freehold (level 1) which also serves as a 24-hour poker game. Image A good seven inches over six feet tall in mortal seeming, Duff doesn't stand, he looms. Duff is of African descent, rare in a troll, and his skin is extraordinarily dark. Spotting a goatee and a mustache, he tends toward wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and leather vest regardless of the weather outside. He also favors black driving gloves and, innocuously enough, often has a pencil tucked behind his right ear. In fae mien, Duff looks like he's armored. His skin fades to absolute black, and it tends to gleam in bright light. He never, ever seems to blink, and most people find this quite unnerving. Personal Duff is content with his circumstances. Blade trusts him with both his door and his game, and Duff likes inspiring that kind of trust. A product of streets meaner than most, he's not inclined to be kind to those who come from softer backgrounds than his. The People's Front is his family now and he relishes the role of butt-kicking older brother. When trouble arises, he's brutally efficient and has absolutely no compunctions about killing. Never much one for initiative, he tends to be reactive in most situations. He speaks little and never wastes the energy repeating himself. People who didn't catch what he was saying the first time were disrespecting him by not paying attention and he'll treat them accordingly. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 115-116. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)